A Week In The Levesque House
by HHHandSteph
Summary: How life goes down from the minute the girls go to bed and how their life has become to be. Paul and steph are happy with their relationship, but will the girls behavior make paul feel like he doesnt deserve his family?
1. Chapter 1

Starts with a little smut this includes the girls a little, also includes some family situations.

This was just something i came up with this and started writing it, sorry if their are any mistakes. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>"Paul, are the girls asleep?" Stephanie asked as Paul slowly entered the bedroom. Walking over to her he kissed passionately, she eagerly returned the kiss roaming her hands all over his body finally settling them on his bum as she moaned into his mouth. Reluctantly she removed herself from the embrace, looking deeply into her eyes "yes baby, now come here and finish what you started!" Slowly moving back towards her husband seeing the lust in his eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him back into her embrace, with their tongues battling for dominance. Paul slowly moved his hands from Stephanie's to the buttons of her shirt, undoing as many as possible without moving himself from their lip lock.<p>

Stephanie let out a sigh when Paul removed himself from their embrace and started an assault on her neck hitting all of her sweet spots. Whispering into his ear "baby, please I need you so bad" smiling at what Stephanie had said, Paul reluctantly removed his head from being buried in his wives neck "but baby I was enjoying giving my beautiful wife one of her favorite thing". Moving towards him she lifted up the hem of his shit trying to remove it Paul laughed when she could only get it to his shoulder and allowed himself to help her to remove it "well baby, why don't you come with me over to the bed and give me my favorite thing" Stephanie whispered whilst dragging him towards the bed. Stopping in front of the bed Stephanie grabbed Paul's crotch through his faded denim jeans smiling when she realized he was nearly full aroused. Moaning at her touch he immediately pushed her onto the bed finally fully removing her shirt and going to work on her getting her skirt of so he could get to the place he most desired. Whilst Paul was working on her skirt she started to fumble with the button on his jeans. Sighing because he could feel her struggling to get his bottom half off he nearly ripped her skirt to remove it, looking her straight in the face he said "baby, you struggle every time. I should just stop wearing them because we always get into these situations and you can never get them off" smiling at him Stephanie lifted her head in attempt to kiss him when he moved to get up off the bed. Suddenly shocked by his movement Stephanie stood up too moving away from him she asked "what did I do this time?" Paul was looking at her as if she had lost her mind. He moved so that he could close the distance between him and Stephanie and answered her "you didn't do anything, but be so good looking and having me wrapped round your finger like that wedding ring that I am way to hard to just be able to wiggle out of these jeans". Smiling she gripped his ass and proceeded to tip toe and kiss her husband, after she was made to release him as she was gasping for air. She whispered into his ear "as you was saying about getting rid of those jeans, I don't know if I could handle loosing my favorite pair of jeans that cups your ass just so fine".

After he removed his jeans Paul lifted Stephanie into the air, holding her as close as he could playing with the fascinator of her bra whilst attacking her neck to jawline with kisses. Suddenly there was a bang coming from one of the rooms down the hall, Stephanie hissed at the sound immediately Paul put her back on her feet and grabbed his jeans running out to the hall where he saw all 3 of his baby girls stood in the middle of the hall. "what's up girls?" Paul asked looking into Aroura's eyes he could see something was wrongs as they were just like Stephanie's when she got upset. As Stephanie exited the bedroom Aroura ran towards her Stephanie immediately bent down to see what was up before she could speak Aroura beat her too it "mummy, Murphy came in and punched me" Stephanie moved her attention to Murphy who was stood there with her hands behind her back. "Murphy is this true?" Paul asked before she could respond, looking in the direction of her daughter Stephanie felt a waft of frustration as she watched Paul's face drop when their daughter didn't deny the accusation. She knew well enough that Paul would blame himself for this situation as he regretted being on the road and wrestling when they were all toddlers. "Aroura can you go back to your room with Vaughn and me and your dad will deal with Murphy" Stephanie allowed herself to look around at Paul and saw the smirk on his face as he knew dealing with

Murphy was easy and he could get back to where he was with her. Nodding Aroura grabbed hold of Vaughn's hand and led her towards her room, Stephanie then moved her attention away from her husband and looked into Murphy's eyes she looked as if she was about to cry. Slowly moving closer Stephanie and Paul both warned Murphy that if she was to hit one of her sisters again there would be serious consciences. They both checked on the girls and all seemed to be asleep.

Leading her back to the room, as soon as the door shut Paul's lips were crashing onto Stephanie's pinning her against the door. His roughness turned her on that little but more, moaning softly as he pulled away whispering in her ear "so where did we get too?" he slowly started kissing the column of her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie was awoken from her slumber by a knocking on the bedroom door. Slowly rising from her posistion in her husbands arms, she walked towards the door being greeted by the girls when she opened it "mummy is daddy awake yet?" Aroura questioned sweetly. Grabbing hold of the girls hands Stephanie slowly lead the girls downstairs answering Arouras question "no honey daddys asleep why?". Aroura shrugged her shoulders releasing Stephanie's hand as she ran in the direction of her seat in the dinning room.

Meanwhile upstairs Paul was starting to stir, immediatly opening his eyes when he felt that his wife was no longer in his arms. A smile graced his face as he heard all of his girls deep in conversation clearly on their was to get breakfast, he could only think how lucky he was to have them all. Sitting up from his posisiton on the bed Paul grabbed a pair of track pants and started to make his own way downstairs. After making his way downstairs he followed the noise into the dining room stopping in the doorway to admire the sight. He could see every important female in his life apart from his mum, sat interacting with eachother whilst they ate. Clearing his throat so that they all new he was there he was suprised when all of them removed themselves from their seats and made their way over to him. Bending down so that he could kiss his daughters he was suprised when "i love you daddy" shot from all three girls mouths. "i love you too baby girls" was Pauls response standing back up to face his wife, looking deeply into her eyes "and i love you too" as the smile grew bigger on her face he slipped his hands on her hips pulling her closser so he could kiss her.

Leading all 4 girls back to the table Paul grabbed himself some breakfast so he could sit and eat with everyone. After finishing their breakfast everyone headed upstairs to start getting ready stephanie was left getting the girls ready whilst paul showered then they swapped. Slowly making her way downstairs Stephanie was shocked when the house was quite but as she made her way towards the play room that all changed. Opening the door Stephanie was shocked to see paul layed on the floor with the girls bouncing their dolls off of his stomach "hey guys its time to go to school, why dont you go and grab your bags and put your shoes and coats on" she giggled when she saw the shock in their eyes that she was actually stood at the door as they probably didnt notice her come in "mummy do we have to" Paul laughed a little at their oldest daughters response. "yes Rory" Paul answered for his wife, slowly making his way to get his shoes too Stephanie quickly grabbed her husband as she could see a look in his eyes that he hated. "Paul whats up?" she asked quitely so the girls could not hear what their parents where talking about, looking deaply into her eyes whilst grabbing hold of her hand "just all of you sometimes i dont feel like i deserve you, your all so... well perfect" feeling the slight blush stain her cheecks stephanie decided to speak "Paul you deserve this all, me, the girls, the life, the happiness. You may not of been a saint in the past but neither was i, i dont know where i would be right now without you. I love you" pointing in the direction that the girls had exited "they love you" as she saw his face start to lighten she decided now would be a good time to prove she loved her husband and kiss him. Only keeping the kiss short Stephanie started to walk to put her shoes on and gather the girls in the car.

Sitting in the car waiting for Paul, Steph and the girls decided on what music they wished to listen too they all decided on Ariana Grande. Climbing into the car Paul sighed when he heard the song he hated most but all of the girls seemed to adore, love me harder. Turning around to face Aroura, Murphy and Vaughn Paul smiled "good job i love you girls as this song is now probably going to be stuck in my head all day" all of them started to giggle what made his smile grow bigger than it already was "daddy we love you too and so does mummy" was all 3 girls answer. Slightly turning his head to look in the direction of Stephanie Paul smiled when he saw her nodding her head "see baby what did i tell you we all love you" placing her hand on his thigh he took ahold of it and kissed her knuckless. "good because i love you all to the moon and back" pulling away from the driveway they took their children to school then headed for the office.

As they pulled up at the office Paul stopped Stephanie from leaving the car when he stopped it by grabbing her hand "thank you for this morning baby, i think i just needed to be reminded of how much you all really do love me and how i would do anything to protect you". Paul pulled Stephanie a little closer so he could place a peck on her lips, as he moved his head further from hers she responded "baby you should already know how much i love you, did i not prove that enough last night?" smiling he nodded his head, she leaned forwrd kissing him passionatly. Laughing as she broke the kiss "thought so", seconds later she climbed out of the car and headed for the office doors. Stopping when she heard Paul yelling her name "yes sweety" she replied as he rapped his musular arms around her waist spinning her around to face him. She did not even get time to take in the handsome features of his face when she felt his lips connect with hers, as their tongues now battled for dominace she completely forgot where they were and alowed herslef to let out a slow moan. Pulling away Paul looked deep into her eyes and saw all she wanted to do was kiss him forever so he alowed her to have one more kiss before work, or so he thought.

Entering her office Stephanie still had a firm grip on Pauls hand nudging him with her him further into the room so she could lock the door. Once this was complete she pulled him into her kissing him passionatly, Paul could feel this kiss was full of lust and her need for him. Eagerly he went to work on removing her blazer, whilst she kept his mouth hostage with her own. As Paul started removing her clothes Stephanie grasped his crotch as she knew if she did this she would hear him moan, it was like music to her ears when he did. As her blazer was thrown across the room Stephanie started to remove his shirt, finally realeasing his mouth so that she could breath "baby can you help me i dont know how long im going to last" she whispered into his ear. Imediatly Paul removed his own shirt and lifted his wife into the air walking in the direction of her desk kissing and nipping at her neck he alowed himself to speak "well you see i dont know how long i can wait either, since you put my favorite suit on this morning i have wanted you so bad" she giggled at his response. Removing the bobble from his hair she ran her fingers though it seeing that his devolish smirk has turned into a genuin smile she couldnt help but stop all the talking and place her lips back on his, not removing them until her bottom hit the desk. Running her arm out behind her to clear whatever was on there onto the floor so she could have her wicked way with her husband. Straighteng herslef back out after wards she moved her hands to his trousers undoing the belt buckle, having to release his lips as she could hardly breathe herslef she gazed into his eyes "not just me in on this one, you put that amazingly tight shirt on that just turns me on the thought of you wearing it thought i would get my payback". Paul lowered his hands to remove her pencil skirt and to start playing with the sides of her thong, lowering his head to start his assault on her neck again. Hearing her moan as soon as his lips hot her neck was nearly tipping hing over the edge he could feel she was trying to remove his suit trousers but failing he stepped away pulling them all the way off.

Seeing the delighted smirk on her face he did not return to his assault on her neck but removed her thong replacing it with his hand, slowly strocking around her most intamite area hearing her ask "Paul come here i need you inside of me like NOW" he romoved his hand and kissed her. Hissing when he felt her hand got into his boxers grabbing hold of his erection he pulled down his boxers and started to climb onto the desk onto off her. Laughing when she leant forward to kiss him but failed, but he gave her what she wanted and leant down to kiss her in a slow passionate kiss. "Paul, please baby" he smiled to himself as he loved it when she begged it just turned him on 10x more. Slowly linning himself up he inserted hearing a pleased sigh escape Stephanies mouth he knew she was loving it already, beging to pick up a slow loving pace he was surpised when all he heard was "Paul baby, faster" obaying her he started to pick up a faster pace "AHHH PAUL" that devolish grin appeard again but as they were at work he had to remind her "baby you need to be quite remeber" not liking the look on her face, he sped up that little bit more "i dont care, i can make as much noise as i like when im making love to you". Loving the look on her face he picked up the pace alittle more "OH FUCK PAUL, HARDER BABY" but instead of obeying her he removed himself fully and picked her up, carrying her over to the sofa placing her down slowly he reminded her "baby if you want it that hard ive got to make sure your comfy" he inserted again obeying her calls for him to go faster and faster until they both hit their climax.

Pulling out to see the huge smile on her face he leant down kissing her with all of the energy he had left "baby, i dont know if im going to be able to get any work done that was so great. But um.. i cant feel my legs" was all Stephanie could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Collecting both sets of clothes of the floor Paul had the biggets smirk plastered acros his face. This because Stephanie was still layed on the sofa unable to move.

Paul threw her clothes at her "are you able to dress yourslef?" Paul questioned. Sitting up slowly still gaining composer, Stephanie glared in Pals direction. He put his clothes on without struggle and began to clean the mess they mad of her office.

Once he had cleaned he looked at Stephanie and strated laughing as she was still sat there without any clothes on "unless you want me to make it any harder for you to move I suggest you put some clothes on" Paul said. Stephanie lifted her head and smirked at him "and why should i do that?" she questioned, Paul walked towards her and grabbed her hand pulling her off the sofa. "Because you look so damn hot right now! Your making me want to take you again in your office" Stephanie just blushed and lifted her head to kiss him "well i better get dressed then" was her response.

Once Stephanie was fully dressed Paul was about to leave when Stephanie grabbed his arm. Tip toes to whisper into his ear she said "We'll finish this later after we have packed and dropped the girls at my parents" loving the grin that appeared on her husbands face she kissed him and allowed him to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

After completing the days work Paul made his way back to Stephanie's office to collect her before they collected the girls from school. "Steph baby you ready?" he questioned whilst opening her office door, "yes of course I am my darling husband" she spoke whilst collecting her bag. "Okay who are you and what happened to my wife?" was how Paul responded, Stephanie walked over and pecked him on the lips "sorry you cant get rid of me that easily" Paul lent down and kissed her passionately "good i was hoping not to".

Stephanie grabbed her coat and dropped her bag and coat in front of Paul immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him "i missed you" she whispered into his ear. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could "good because i always miss you" he replied. Grabbing a hold of his hand and her bags dragging him out of her office "come on babe lets go and get our little princess so we can spend time with them before we have to leave them" Stephanie called so paul could hear her as he was still leaving her office. Making their way through the offices Stephanie kept a tight grip on Pauls hand. Whilst they entered the elevator Paul thought 'what has gotten into her the four hour we have been apart'.

As they reached the car Paul tugged on Stephanies arm to get her attention "whats going on?" he asked gesturing between them. "Nothing" Stephanie replied giving him a confused look "well Steph it doesn't feel like it, you've been in a rush to get out of the office since i arrived. Normally im waiting like ten minutes for you but you was ready" Stephanie pulled him into a hug. "Ok... i know i have but im just excited for us to be getting a few nights alone even if we are on the road and i want to remind the girls of how much we love them and that we will miss them" Paul lowered his head and placed a kiss to her hair "god, your too sweet i thought i had done something wrong though". Steph started to giggle "after this morning i do not think you could do anything wrong, im still recovering" she informed him.

"Good to know i still impress you" Paul said opening her car door and helping her in.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the girls school was done in a comfortable silence, pulling into a parking space Paul turned to face Stephanie " I love you Steph, with everything in me and all i want to achieve in life is making you and our 3 little princesses happy". Leaning over to kiss him she spoke before their lips met "I love you too and im sure the princesses do to, come on before were late" she quickly kissed him and hopped out of the car. Immediately getting out of the car and following his wife he grabbed her hand and pulled her close so he could walk holding her close. Stephanie lifted her head to look at him and smiled at how his face lit up that little more when he spotted the girls stood waiting for them.

Running towards their parents Aroura and Murphy squealed with delight as they were caught by their father and hoisted into the air so they could kiss him and their mother. "Mummy are we getting Vaughn now?" Aroura asked, Stephanie smiled "Yes princess we are why don't you get daddy to put you down and we can head to the car to go and get him". Bath girls started wriggling in Pauls arms so he put them down and the family headed towards the car.

Once everyone was inthe car Stephanie turned to face the girls "so what song we listening to?" seeing the looks on their faces she new exactly what they wanted. Turning to the CD player she skipped it till it was on number 11 so Ariana Grande was playing she was amused by the look on Pauls face "Really babe, i know i said earlier that i loved you all but this is pushing it" Stephanie started to giggle "not my choice blame them" she said pointing to the girls. Turning her head away she began to sing along with the girls, little did the females in the car know Paul had the biggest grin on his face listening to them.

* * *

><p>Within minutes they arrived to collect Vaughn, Paul jumped out of the car leaving the females their so he could get Vaughn without making everyone get out of the car. Once Vaughn was in his presence they made their way back to the car, when they were both seated Stephanie decided on the music herself this time, settling on one of her favorite songs,Brave, she looked at the back seats of the cars seeing the girls were all singing alone she turned to look at Paul and the smile that was currently on her face grew as she saw him singing along. "I see you like this one then" Stephanie said leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek all paul did was carry on singing "and let the words fall out, honestly i wanna see you be brave" Stephanie started to chuckle "take that as a yes then". They soon left and was on their way when Paul decided to take a right turn when they normally go straight ahead "Paul what are we doing?" Stephanie questioned briefly taking his eyes of the road he looked into her eyes reaching for her hand and holding it in his "were going to spend some time with our girls, were going to the park for a while". Stephanie couldn't stop herself from leaning across and kissing his cheek again, 'how can he always be so thoughtful' she thought.<p>

As Paul pulled into the park he and Stephanie both smiled as they heard the delighted screens coming from the back seat as the girls realized where they were. Stephanie turned to look at the girls "ok girls we are only staying for a little bit then we need to get you home and ready for Grammy and Poppy's" Stephanie informed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the update is only short, i have not really had much time for writing. Please Review and let me know if you want any more.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Decided i would do something new for Queendomfan i quite like it tell me what you all think please**

* * *

><p>After spending just under an hour at the park everyone headed home to eat before Stephanie and Paul dropped the girls at Stephanie's parents.<p>

The drive to Vince and Lindas was done the same as every other car drive they had, the girls all singing the most annoying songs to Paul. As everyone exited the car Linda appeared in the door way, all of the girls immediately let go of their parents hand and ran towards her shouting "Grammy!" Linda bent down and hugged them briefly before sending them inside to Vince. "Thanks for having them for us mum, we have been so excited to get back on the shows" Stephanie said whilst hugging her mother "its fine darling now go and spend some time just you two before you have to leave" Linda replied whilst ushering them away from the door and closing it.

When the door had closed Paul turned and pulled Stephanie into him and whispered into her ear "now we can go and finish what we started earlier", Stephanies response was to kiss him and pull his arm to make him walk towards the car. Once they were both seated in the car Stephanie leaned over and caught paul in a seductive kiss, Paul obided by what Stephanie was currently doing and kissed her back leaving his hand to roam up her leg and towards the hem of her skirt. Paul reluctantly pulled away and turned his head towards the road and sped off towards their home.

* * *

><p>Walking into the house hand in hand Paul was the first to speak "Imma grab a drink do you want one?" he questioned her "no im alright babe, but tonight im all yours" she said with a smile walking towards the lounge and standing by the fire place looking at all the family photos.<p>

He came up behind her and started to softly kiss her neck, "all mine" he whispered to her neck. She turned and pulled his arm towards the stairs, once they reached the top she deeply kissed him and pulled him closer towards the bedroom. Paul slammed the door shut as soon as they was inside, Stephanie attacked him making him slam up against it. His hand entangled in her hear the other gripping her ass. Paul went to her neck and started to suck on all her sweet spots. His hand reached up her skirt sending tingles through her whole body. Her hands wondered down his pants and started to play around. She then started to stroke it listening to the moans coming out of his mouth into hers. His lips broke from hers to catch his breath but she kept playing making it even harder for him. His lips crashed back down on hers but she kept going making him have to stop the kiss every few seconds. She moved her hands to the side of his pants and slid them down slowly with a seductive face. He helped her and stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She dropped down to her knees and grabbed his member placing it in her mouth and started to such swirling her tongue around the end every now and then. once she was satisfied she then got up and started to remove her clothes revealing a black lace underwear set that he had brought for her birthday. All he wanted to do was rip them off her. She ripped off his shirt and kissed him hard. He reached round and started to unclip her bra, he started to have difficulty and Stephanie giggled "need some help?" she asked.

He shook his head although she ignored him and reached back and undid it in one swift movement "ok smart ass" Paul said. Stephanie giggled again and crashed her lips to his. His hands moved down her back and to her butt slowly moving her panties down, making it tickle. She always loved when he did this. Once her painted were off she hopped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her and walked over towards the bed and laid her down climbing ontop of her, he then made entry making her gasp and grip the sheets. He loved that after 11 years of marriage he still did this to her. He thrusted to her satisfactory, she moaned. He lowered his face and kissed her passionately, she bit his bottom lip pulling on it softly "faster, deeper" she moaned. He listened and did as she asked, delighted to hear her moan "PAUL" as her head shot back. He loved making that look on her face it makes him go more. He bit her neck giving her a hickey.

He moved off of her and she got ontop and moved so slowly on his member. She road him slowly making him moan and groan. He was at his breaking point she could feel it and so was she, she kept ridding him until they climaxed together, she laid down next to him "thats one of my favorite workouts" he spoke first she rolled over and kissed him "good because i want more later, but for now we really should start packing as the planes at 10am"


	7. Chapter 7

After both catching their breaths, the both got up of off the bed and wrapped themselves in their robes. Paul entered the closet removing the suitcases and holdals "which ones we taking?" he asked stephanie. Pointing to the matching ones she smilled remebring when they brought them, she was 5 months pregnant with Aroura and complaing that she didnt have any nice travel bags and he brought them for her when he was on the road. Noticing she was in her own little world paul crept up behind her huggung her from behind. Stephanie snapped from her memories feeling his arms around her "Paul dont even start we need to pack before you get what you want" Stephanie spoke. Paul pouted "really babe, you know i wnt to go and everything but can i not have what i want first?" he questioned, Stephanie turned to look at him and leant up to kiss him."No we have 3 days away and tonight just us so please be patient" Paul kissed her again"okay".

After laying out 7 diffrent outfits Stephanie asked for Pauls opinion "which ones babe? its to hard to choose" Paul kissed the side of her head "to be fair you look great in everything, but if you really want my help the red dress, the jeans and vest and the patterned dress". Stephanie turned around to face him "what would i do without you? I know dress like a tramp" Paul just smiled thinking about how much she really did like his input on what she wears."DAMN" Stephanie said "What?" Paul questioned jumping from his thoughts "I dont know what shoes im going to weat with anything but the jeans". Paul started to giggle a little "im serious babe i have none that i haven't worn to conferences and shows before" stepping away from Stephanie paul went out to the hallway and returned with two boxes "well thats where my presents come in" Stephanie looked at him puzzled "presents?".

Paul placed the boxes on the bed "yes babe presents, you gonna come and open them or what?" Stephanie walked over and kissed his cheeck, "thanks" then went and opened the first box finding a pair of red Louis Vuitton's. "Oh my god babe, i love them" Stephanie said with a tear in her eye " I know you've had your eyes on them for a while" she then moved her attention to the second box " i dont know how you'll top this". Inside this box there was a smaller one, Stephanie looked at Paul puzzled "carry one" Paul said Stephanie did as she was told. Opening the smaller box she found a black Michal Kors clutch bag "babe, i love this too" she said whilst making her way over to were he was stood. She kissed him slowly "so whats brought all the present buying on?" she asked "well you see theres this amazing women and well... i think i might love her more than i thought i did" Stephanie looked at him confused and was getting angry Paul saw the look on her face and continued "we'll that women is you. Over the last few days i thought i didnt deserve you or the girls then you reminded me the other day i do. You are all the best things that happened to me and i thought i would treat the main sorce of my happiness" Stephanie stood there shocked about his outburst and let the tears in her eyes come streaming down her face.

After regaining her composure "lets hurry up and pack these bags so i can give you a present" she spoke, walking behind her "hmmm, what would that be then" he whispered into her ear. "Well why dont you help get these bags packed and you'll see". They packed the bags and placed them near the door, Stephanie sent Paul into the bathroom to shower before he got his present.


End file.
